Sly Stories
by Imagination Knight
Summary: A collection of Sly Cooper stories. From Sly 2 and beyond. I didn't play the original Sly Cooper. So, sorry. Please Review. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo guys, it's me again. I know, "What in the world are you doing back?" Well, I thought that my stuff was no good and was just a waste of information on the web. Even if that is true I'm going to keep writing. It's what I do. It's all I do. Wow, now it sounds like I have no life. Wait I don't. Oh well. I still love typing. Well hope you enjoy. First up my first time, first up my second time. **

Messing With Carmelita

"Shell Brain to Sitting Duck, come in Sitting Duck," Bentley called over the radio, "Do you copy."

"Sly's here, what you want Bentley?"

"Come on, Sitting Duck use the code names. We don't want anyone to know it's us talking. The cops might be scanning the radio frequencies. This is a very illegal job where pulling. It's not like we're stealing the crown jewels, or Air Force One. Compared to what we're doing, those jobs were a cake walk."

"I just wanted to take it for a spin," he explained, "and the jewels, I returned them. I just wanted to see if I could do it."

"Yes, but this is Carmelita's badge and shock pistol. It's… its suicide. I can't imagine how much stress your feeling right now. Her house has to be like an impenetrable fortress of death."

"You told me she lives in a condo Bird Brain," replied Sly.

"Yes, but she probably has laser grids, spot lights, defense drones, motion sensitive lasers, and a huge vicious guard dog with dripping fangs and rabies!" he warned.

"I didn't know her mother visiting?"

"Sly be serious. Her home is deemed the most improbable place to rob and get away on Thieves Net."

"You know me, always up for a challenge."

"But this Sly. This is insanity."

"Sorry Bentley, you're krrrzz breaking up. We're going through a tunnel."

"You're in a plane." he argued.

Sly turned the radio off.

"How we doing Murray?" asked Sly.

"We'll be in sight of the target in a few moments Sly," Murray answered, "Personally 'The Murray' thinks that stealing from your girlfriend is a bad idea."

"Yeah, but it'll be fun," Sly told him.

"Did you eat dumb flakes for breakfast or something? Even I 'The Murray" is afraid of her. She could like use some sort of secret cop move to tie up into a pretzel, if you try to rob her."

"Just remember the rendezvous point." He reminded him

With that Sly opened the planes emergency exit, and jumped out. Murray turned Air Force One around and disappeared in to a huge cloud. Sly let himself fall for a few seconds before using his paraglide. Slowly, he circled the block until he was able to recognize Carmelita's building. Once spotted it, he made a beeline for the roof.

Once on he located the ventilation shaft. Silently he removed the cover and squeezed through the opening. He made his way through the maze, until he found another vent opening. Carefully he opened the vent. He was in her bedroom. It was lit with a single lamp on her nightstand.

It looked like more like a crime lab. Pictures of 'Carmelita's Most Wanted' hung on her wall above her bed, with Sly Cooper at the top. A large map of the world on another, it was covered with push pins and strings. A key in the corner of the map showed that the black string and pushpins represented the movement and heists of the Cooper Gang. There were more black strings than any other. The dress that she wore when they shared a dance, while they stole the Clockwork wings was in a plastic evidence bag on a table covered in other bags.

He slowly opened the bedroom door wide enough to look into the other room. It was dark, just how he likes it. He now opened it wide enough for him to slip into the next room. The little light that came in through the window was enough for him to see that she wasn't hiding anywhere. He crossed the room to another door.

It stood ajar. Suspiciously he used a mirror he brought to see into the room. He was kind of disappointed that there was nothing there. It was just a regular hall. He was hoping Bentley might have been right. The hall had two doors on each side. He noticed light coming from underneath each door. His hopes were restored he might have to steal the badge with her here. This was going to be twice the fun.

He opened the first door on the right. It was another bedroom. No one was in it. He entered the room it looked like a guess bedroom. It was unlikely that she would leave her two most prized possessions in here, but it didn't mean that any of her guests might have left some coins. He on to ransack the room careful not to leave anything to showing he was in there. He couldn't find a thing.

Disappointed he left the room and went into the one across from the hall. It was extinction to her crime lab. This one though was totally devoted to the Cooper Gang. Luckily for him on a desk covered with picture s of him and his gang robbing was her shock pistol. He grabbed it victoriously. He then picked up a picture of him being chased by Carmelita.

"At least they caught my good side," he thought.

He now had to find her badge. Knowing her she had it on her. It makes it only more fun. The more he thought about it the happier he was.

Two doors down two to go. He had to hurry. Things might get sticky if he doesn't. He reached the end of the hall. He slid the mirror halfway under the door on the left. It was a personal library. Carmelita was inside reading. The badge was sticking out of her pocket. The chair was positioned so that if anyone tried to come through the door or window she would see it. He tried to use his mirror to see if there was another way in. Unfortunately he couldn't.

He turned on his radio, "Come in Bentley. Sly calling Bentley, come in Bentley."

"Sitting duck this isn't a good time," he whispered over the radio.

"I know, but is there another way into the far northeast room?" Sly asked.

"Give me a minute," he replied, "Alright, according to these blue prints there isn't. Carmelita's in there?"

"Unfortunately she is."

"You could try to lure her out, and steal it when she comes out."

"No I've got a better idea," he said happily.

He burst through the door, running at full speed.

"Cooper?" she asked surprised.

As he ran pat her he swiped the badge. He jumped out of the open window on to the balcony on the other side on the street. Quickly he ran up the fire escape. He was already across the roof of the other building before Carmelita had realized what had happened. With fury in her eyes she chased after him. She saw her beloved shock pistol in his other hand, which only charged her rage even more.

Sly was sliding down a series of clothes lines. Three floors down Sly could hear Carmelita growls of anger. He jumped into an alleyway and grabbed a rain drain.

"That was your plan," Bentley whispered franticly.

"Not my best one, but it worked."

Sly saw Carmelita jump off the roof of the building. She grabbed the clothes line and stopped herself.

"You're not getting away. I'm going to arrest you tonight if it's the last thing I do," she threatened.

He rapidly climbed the drain with Carmelita closely behind him. He reached the rooftop. He ran across the roof as fast as he could with Inspector Fox behind him. He used an awning to bounce up to the next roof. He sharply turned to the left and jumped off the building. He used another paraglide. He was halfway across the street when Carmelita had jumped off the building too, and grabbed him by his ankle. The sudden change of weight threw them off course. She clambered up his leg and grabbed her badge. Sly tried to correct their flight, but it was useless. They landed in the street. Sly escaped Carmelita's grip. He climbed up another building, headed toward the rendezvous.

Carmelita was about to continue her pursuit when she heard a vehicle coming. She stood in the middle of the street with badge in hand. The vehicle came around a turn. At the sight of Carmelita slammed on the brakes.

She rushed to the window flung open the door and said, "Interpol, I'm commandeering your car."

He scrambled across to the other side jumped out of the rolled down window, when the door didn't open immediately, and ran far, far away. Apparently he was scared of her. Most likely he was a crook. She would figure out what she could bust him for later, this Rob Burgal according to the name on the insurance card in the glove compartment. She pulled out a flashing blue light and placed it on top of the car. She continued to chase down Sly Cooper.

The thief was continuing to run down across the roofs parallel to the street they had landed on. Cooper had to be losing his knack for escaping her. He made a sharp left, Carmelita followed.

"_Inspector Fox, do you copy?" _asked a voice over the radio.

"Inspector Fox here," she replied.

"_Sly Cooper's…"_ he started.

"I'm already in pursuit," she informed him.

She threw the radio into the passenger seat. She knew that this would be the night that he would be arrested.

The Death of Sly Cooper

Sly continued to weave a path for Carmelita to follow. He enjoys playing 'Chase the Thief' it was the best thing to do to bond with his trigger happy girlfriend. He always won she was usually a sore loser about it. Though when she's shouting at him is when she looks the most beautiful.

"Ringtail stop now," she shouted.

"Her beauty shines again," he laughed, "Hey, Carmelita aren't you getting tired of playing cat and mouse?"

"This game ends tonight ringtail," she called, "You're going downtown, and I'm going to enjoy slamming your cell door thief."

"Can't we sit down for a cup of coffee and talk?" he asked rhetorically, "I'll buy."

Carmelita laughed amused at the notion, "Don't you mean you'll steal."

"You know me so well Miss Fox. It still is Miss, right?"

"It's Officer Fox to you Cooper, and no. Now stop," she ordered, "You're only making matters worse for yourself."

He started to run the other way. Carmelita slammed on the brakes, and turned the wheel as hard as she could. Unstopped she continued her pursuit.

"Well it's according to your point of view. The longer I run the more time I get to spend with you, but I am happy you haven't settled down with a respectful member of society. It means that you still have a thing for your one true thief."

"Yeah, an arrest warrant with your name on it, and if I had my shock pistol I'd have a shot for you," she yelled out of the car window.

"Sitting Duck its Shell Brain come in," Bentley whispered, "How you holding up?"

"Fine Bentley, just a little midnight stroll across the rooftops. You know a little bit of relaxation. How about you Bentley?"

"Come on you didn't use the codenames at the museum. Would it kill you to use the codenames now? The cops are surly scanning the radio frequencies now."

"Fine, Shell Head how are you. Keeping out of trouble?"

"Yeah, Sitting Duck smooth sailings here," Bentley updated, "Has Carmelita made the call yet?"

"I don't think so, but after what I'm about to do she will," assured Sly.

Sly, still running forward, turned around and shot her shock pistol, making sure not to hit her.

"Assaulting an officer, you've done it now Cooper. I'll make sure that you never see the light of day again," Carmelita growled. She picked up her radio and called, "This is Officer Fox requesting backup. I am currently in pursuit of the thief Sly Cooper. He is on rooftops on West Hall Street. I am requesting helicopter, assistance and all patrol cars."

In a patrol car across town already in route to another location heard her call, "I'm not sure we should go," said one of the officers.

"Do you really want to refuse a _request _from her, especially when she is chasing Sly Cooper? Man, she would kill anyone that got in her way."

"I've heard the rumors too, but you can't believe everything you hear."

"I've seen her beat eight guys that said that Sly wasn't that big of a deal, and she should give the case to someone else to focus on the bigger fish. One of them is still in a full body cast."

"You mean Frank and them. I thought they were like that from a drug bust gone wrong."

"Nah. That was there cover story. No one would take them seriously if any knew that a single trigger happy officer destroyed them like that."

"Let's get to West Hall Street," he said turning the patrol car around.

"You're as good as caught now Thief," she called out her window.

"Until the cuffs are around my wrists, let's talk."

"Don't worry we'll have plenty of time to talk in my interrogation room. So let's wait."

"Come on, I was going to compliment you on how neat you keep your house. Though I wish you would keep some change between the couch cushions. A thief could get bored in your house."

A helicopter came into view now. They shined its spotlight on him. Over a megaphone a cop shouted, "Halt, Cooper you can't escape."

"If I wouldn't stop for Officer Fox why do you think I'll stop for assorted meat heads like you?" Sly responded.

"You're only making it worse for yourself," the officer told him as the patrol cars joined the chase.

"I've already told him that stuff you unimaginative slackers," Carmelita roared over the radio. "Now hurry up and do your job."

The meat head armed his rifle, and fired at him. Sly was able to dodge most of the shots. A few luck bullets caught him in the arm or leg.

He was running out of roof. He had to do his escape plan perfectly otherwise there was a good chance of him dying. He reached the end of the buildings. He jumped, but the other side was too far, and there was a river beneath. He threw a smoke screen up.

The patrol cars screeched to a stop. They heard a loud splash. In the river was a quickly sinking figure. Carmelita nervously stepped out of her commandeered car. She couldn't believe it. Sly was gone. Her constant and obsessed hunting had killed him. She had always thought that the day she stopped Sly Cooper would be one of the happiest days of her life, but it wasn't supposes to end like this. She felt more grief than any one being had ever felt before. She fell to the ground sobbing uncontrollably.

Her crying was abruptly interrupted by a loud clank. To her side was her shock pistol. She looked up on the bottom of the helicopter was Sly Cooper giving her a devious smile.

The remorse she felt was smothered by the furry she now felt. How could she have been so stupid, of course he wouldn't jump to his death? The rat had just jumped ships.

"Pilot, Cooper is on the bottom of your copper," she informed him.

"He is. Thank goodness. I was afraid he might of missed or somthin'." The pilot responded.

"Who is this? Pilot I demand you land," she ordered.

"Sorry 'The Murray' doesn't take orders from cops, even if they can tie me into knots."

"Open fire on the copter," ordered Carmelita.

"But Officer Fox We might hurt the pilot," argued one of the officers.

"The Cooper Gang is flying it. Now shoot."

All the police officers started shooting at it.

"Murray get us out of here," Sly yelled.

"Gottcha."

"Sly grab my hand, if you want to live," Bentley said.

Sly grabbed the small turtles hand and hoisted himself up. The helicopter rose quickly into the air and off to the east.

Murray was wearing a police uniform that stretched tightly across his gut. Bentley wore his usual attire.

"Why didn't you disguise yourself like Murray?" asked Sly.

"I didn't need to. I was _shoved _into a compartment."

"Why did you drop the shock pistol when you did?" inquired Bentley.

"She looked so miserable, thinking she killed me. I decided that she didn't need to suffer."

"That was very nice of you," Murray said letting go of the controls.

"MURRAY!!!" Sly and Bentley yelled as it was heading toward a church. He grabbed the controls and pulled up harshly. "Sorry guys."

"It's alright just keep your eyes on the sky," said Sly.

Back on the ground Carmelita cursed angrily at herself and her fellow officers. One, either really brave or really stupid ran up with a radio. "It's for you madam," he said nervously.

"Officer Fox here."

"What in blue blazes do you think you were doing? We almost had Sly's accomplices. That call earlier was about that. The two apparently pulled their own job. They hacked into a computer at one of Raja's spice stores in town. We are unsure what they wanted."

Carmelita desperately searched her mind for an excuse, "Sir, I was aware of their actions, and while on route I spotted Sly Cooper. I thought he was headed there for assistance for his accomplices. So I decided to pursue him hoping to cut the head off the snake, and use him as bait for the others," she lied.

There was a moment of silence and the voice said, "Your attentions were good and well thought out, so no disciplinary actions will be taken. I do want you though to call the U.S. government and tell them Air Force One is parked in the police's helipad."

**What's that behind you?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I was bored when I wrote this. This also explains why Murray isn't artistic.**

My Van

A Poem By: The Murray

My van is awesome, it totally rocks

It has FM radio and a clock

It helps us steal things, then get away quick

Getting caught in her is no way a risk

Her bulk is not a hassle, much like mine

It holds a lot of people for our crime

Like Panda King, my master, Dimitri,

Penelope, Sly, Bentley, and even me

The only time she has left me was sad

We were in Canada, it was not rad

We had to jump ship to a big air ship

And she wouldn't fit, and that was a rip

We went to China, when I joined again

There she was in a block of ice, I grin

Now that we're back, never shall we be parted

Yo, whose jacking my ride, I'll rip them apart-ed


	3. Chapter 3

Poker among Thieves

"Got any fours?"

"Murray, were playing poker not Go Fish," corrected Bentley.

"Wish we were. Go Fish is a lot easier. Give me two."

Bentley gave him two.

"Fold," he surrendered.

"Now are twos wild or threes?" asked Penelope.

"Lady Cracker box, trips are off the chains, and deuces are on the down low. You can either tattoo that to your brain or moonwalk out of here," complained Dimitri.

"What?"

"Threes are wild, and remember that," Sly translated.

"Speaking of wild," said Bentley, "I'm just thinking of how Carmelita would react if she knew you were doing this."

"Hey what she doesn't know won't hurt me."

"I didn't think that even Inspector fox could whip you."

"Hey, I'm not whipped."

"He just has great respect for his partner," Panda King said, "for she is the one who wears the pants in their relationship."

"No respect for the master thief. Alright, let's back to poker."

They all mumbled in agreement. A microwave went off somewhere in the warehouse.

"Popcorns done," exclaimed Murray. He rushed over to the microwave.

"Alright, I'll meet Murray's twenty and raise it five more," squeaked Penelope.

"We've got ourselves a big spender," joke Sly, "I'll meet that and raise you fifteen."

Penelope looked hesitantly at the growing pile of cash, but decided to keep playing.

"Big Cheese Cooper is throwing down some serious bling-bling. I think cracker box is just trying to pull the curtains over us. I meet Trickmaster's."

"I can't believe I'm saying this but, I agree with Dimitri. I'm staying in."

Panda King watched Cooper's face closely. There was no sign of deception in his face. "Though Cooper might come from a long, long line of thieves I believe he's going to beat us all. I will retreat with honor and money in my wallet."

"Okay guys I've got the popcorn."

Murray set the bowl down in the middle of the table. There were only whole cornels rolling along the bottom. Everyone turned toward him.

"I got hungry."

"Okay, Shaman your turn," announced Sly.

Without hesitation the little koala laid down a hundred dollar bill. Penelope, Bentley, and Dimitri all folded. Sly met his raise.

"This is your last chance to fold."

He just met Sly's gaze. Sly laid down four aces. The tension in the air built to an almost unbearable high. Time to have slowed down as Shaman slowly turned his cards over. Five aces.

"You little cheat," laughed Sly. "Okay redo. Everyone take your money back, but first shake down the little purple dude for anything else up his sleeves."


	4. Chapter 4

Cookie Dough

**This isn't as funny or exciting as some of my other 'Sly Stories' chapters. It's more comfort. This is set after Sly supposed amnesia, close to about a year. Carmelita is back from a hard day of work. Things haven't been doing to well for her recently. Sly has been at home with a bullet wound (another chapter), and Sly tries to comfort her, and what better way than with the worlds most effective comfort food and some… well I'll let you read to find out.**

Sly was in the bathroom working on his shoulder. He still couldn't raise it above his head, but it was getting progressively better. He enjoyed the time he now spent with Carmelita, but the danger of his job started to take some of the delight out of it. He heard the front door open. He slipped his arm back into its sling.

He poked his head out of the bathroom and called, "Hey partner."

Slamming the door behind her, she waved blankly at him and slung her pistol across on the table.

Ever since she let him stay here he never seen her just toss her gun around. She always took it to her at home crime lab and hung it up. Something serious must have happened.

She slumped on the couch and buried her face in her hands. Sly cautiously walked over to her. He put hand on back and patted her softly.

"Carmelita, what's the matter?"

"It's nothing," she told him still hiding her face.

"I've been your partner for about a year now," he began. "That I remember at least. I know something is the matter. You can tell me."

"It's nothing," she lied. "I'm going to go to bed."

She sulked off to her room. Sly watched her till she closed her door. He headed to her door and placed his ear on the door. He heard her crying behind the door. Slowly he walked back down the hall. He took a seat and at the small dining table where him and Carmelita shared meals. He needed to figure out a way to help her. An idea popped on his head. He ran over to the refrigerator. There wasn't much in there, just some take out boxes and half a gallon of milk. It wasn't what he needed.

He went out to the small market just a block from Carmelita's apartment building. It was about the size of a large living room. The owner, Mr. Keep, sat behind the counter with his new checkout clerk. He had new one at least once a week. Sly gave them a wave, and went on looking for he needed. He went to the back where the refrigerated stuff was kept. It didn't take long for him to find what he was looking for, a tube of chocolate chip cookie dough.

He went up to the cash register. Tom, according to his name tag, ran it over the scanner. "That will be $3.27." Sly dug out his wallet and gave him a five.

Tom started to count out his change when Mr. Keep asked, "What's with the cookie dough?"

"I just need something to comfort Carmelita."

He hopped down from the stool he was on. "What's the mater with your pretty little lady?"

"I'm not sure. She wouldn't say, but it's something big."

"Well you might need something a little stronger than cookie dough," he hinted.

"No this will be enough. I've got a plan."

"Here's your change."

Mr. Keep smacked him across the head. "Haven't you ever heard of the 'healing heart discount'? Give him back his money," he spat.

"Ow! Yes of course."

Sly took his money and dough and left, before Mr. Keep fired Tom. He took his time getting back; let her calm down a little. When he got back he opened the tube and fetched two spoons. He wasn't absolutely sure if this would work but it helped him when he was young.

He knocked on her door and opened the door a crack. He stuck the cookie dough through first. "Don't shoot?" he asked. He poked his head through. She sat at the head her bed in gray warm up pants and a black tank top. She smiled as she wiped her eyes.

"Hey, are you feeling better?"

"No not really."

He crossed the room and sat beside her. "Think a little cookie dough might help?"

She tried to hide her smile and replied, "Yes." She took a spoon and carved herself out a dollop and stuck it in her mouth. "My parents, when I was little, would bring me ice cream whenever I was sad, but this is just as good."

Sly grinned. He let her have a few more bites before asking, "What happened?"

"You know the Seven Sins Crew we've been chasing?" Sly nodded thinking of his shoulder. "Well we were onto one of the leaders tonight, but he had the jump on us. All of my men were put in the hospital, or at least the lucky ones. I also find out that my replacement partner is working for them. And they think…" she turned away from him tried to fight back the tears.

"You were in league with them." Sly remembered back in India when Neyla framed her for working with him and his gang. "That's crazy you're the most loyal officer in the world. I should know." He was afraid he might have just overplayed his hand there.

She didn't take notice or wrote it off as him thinking he was her partner. "Thanks. I'm sorry I know I'm innocent, but they could use this incident to fire me. This is the second time I've been accused of being a traitor."

She thought she might have said too much. Sly just let it go.

"Well I've got another week before I can rejoin the force; I can help you build a case to clear you of any suspicion."

"You would do that?"

"Of course, there's nothing more than I would rather do than help you."

She leaned up and kissed Sly firmly on the lips. They had kissed before, but usually he would have to catch her off guard. She backed away a he cheeks a little red. Sly put a hand on her cheek and kissed her again.

**Yes, I did make this up to have a kissing scene between Carmelita and Sly, well not at first, but I don't care. I also wrote it as a way to try and introduce my next Sly Cooper fanfiction. It will come out sometime this year. That's vague and all but I've got a lot of stuff in my life and I don't get a lot of time to write, so this year is as accurate as I can get. I hope you enjoyed this. Please review. 'Till next time, keep up what you doing assorted meatheads. **


End file.
